Hunt for the Flower Scent
by eighth world wonder
Summary: Harry goes to a flower shop to find the flowery scent he smelled from the love potion in Slughorn’s dungeon. What happens when Ginny enters the shop too? Will Harry figure out the scent?


**Harry goes to a flower shop to find the flowery scent he smelled from the love potion in Slughorn's dungeon. What happens when Ginny enters the shop too? Will Harry figure out the scent?**

**A/n: Slightly AU, Ginny is not dating Dean. Fluffy like cotton candy, and sweet too.**

**Hunt for the Flower Scent**

**By Angela Rizhel**

Harry Potter stood in front of a flower shop in Hogsmeade. Ever since his first Potions lesson, he had been anxious to figure out the flower scent emitted from the Amortentia. _Flowers: Magical and Muggle_ the sign above the shop read. "_This shop will probably be the most helpful," _Harry decided.

He pushed the door open, and a bell dingled, alerting a salesperson of Harry's entrance. A kind-looking woman with a nametag that read _Sally_ approached Harry. "Good morning, can I help you?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm just browsing, not really looking for anything specific," Harry replied. He took a quick glance of the shop and realized that the store was split in half with Muggle flowers on the right side and Magical on the left.

"Well, the store is separated between Magical and Muggle. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you." Sally walked away, putting on her gloves.

Harry thought he had a better chance of identifying the scent if he started with Muggle flowers. The first flower he saw was a red rose. Harry raised it to his nose and took a sniff. "Pretty, but no," he said to himself."

The next flower he smelled was a tulip. _"No, that's not it," _he thought to himself. Determination took over Harry. He smelled almost half of the Muggle flowers, including daisies, dandelions, sunflowers, and saffron. Deep in concentration, he vaguely heard the bell again, signaling the entrance of another customer.

Harry scrunched up his nose when he saw the little label that read _Petunia_. Reminded of his horrid aunt, he did not want to smell it, nor did he want petunias in his wonderful flower scent. He lifted it up and took a hesitant sniff. "Gah! Definitely no."

_Lily. _Harry wandered over to the pretty flower. Lilies always made him feel closer to his mum. He took a sniff of the flower. It was in the mixture of flowers that created the special scent, but it was a small part. Suddenly, he smelled it. The beautiful scent that he had smelled down in Slughorn's dungeon. But it wasn't coming from the lilies. It was coming from…behind him?

"Hi, Harry." Harry turned around and found himself facing chocolate brown eyes and striking red hair.

"Hello Ginny. What are you doing here?" Harry could still smell the scent. Perhaps it was coming from the marigolds next to Ginny?

"I'm here to buy a thank you gift for Hermione. She's been helping me with some Transfiguration work," Ginny said. "What are you doing in a flower shop?"

"What a bloke can't be in a flower shop? I like flowers. I'm just browsing," Harry said defensively. He could still smell the flowery scent, and it was stronger. _"Maybe it's coming from the peonies behind Ginny," _he thought.

"Okay. Well, I'm going to the front of the store. Maybe I'll get Hermione some freesias," Ginny said. Harry only nodded. "Harry," Ginny said. Harry looked at her. "Are you all right? You seem a bit…distracted.

"I'm fine." Ginny gave him one last look before walking away. Harry's face fell; the scent was weaker. He inhaled. It seemed to be closer to the front of the store. His nose as his guide, he slowly walked towards the front.

He passed by gardenias, and the scent became a smidge stronger. Baby's breath, lavender, irises, orchids, and daffodils later, Harry found himself next to Ginny and in front of the freesias. The scent was so strong now. Plucking a freesia, he took a big whiff. He could smell the scent, but it wasn't coming from the flower. The scent was strong, it was next to him. He sniffed, and smelled up Ginny's left arm.

"Er, Harry. What are you doing?" Ginny looked at him funnily.

"YOU!" Harry exclaimed. "It's you!"

"What's me?" Ginny asked. "_He's gone mad!" _she thought.

Harry finally realized that it was Ginny he smelled in the love potion. Elated, he grabbed her and kissed her. "Wha--" Ginny was cut off. Ginny's shock was only temporary; soon, she kissed him back. _"Wow," _she thought. Ginny came to her senses and firmly pushed Harry. "Explain yourself," she said.

Harry looked at her and saw her fiery red hair and her brown eyes and her cute freckled face. "Listen, when you had your first lesson with Slughorn, what did he do first?" Harry asked.

Ginny could see no relevance between Slughorn and Harry's kiss but answered him, "He had a bunch of potions all over the room and asked us if we knew what they were."

"Exactly!" Harry said.

"Er, exactly what?"

"Do you remember Amortentia?" Harry asked.

"Yes, it's the love potion. It gives off the scent of what you love."

"Yes!" Harry said, excited of his find. Ginny still looked at him perplexed. Harry sighed, anxious to kiss Ginny again. Quickly, he explained. "When I stood next to Amortentia, I smelled this flowery scent that I thought I had smelled at the Burrow. That's why I came here. To find that scent. And you're it!"

Ginny looked surprised. "You're saying that _I'm _what you smell in the love potion?" Ginny said slowly in disbelief.

"Yes!" Harry exclaimed glad that Ginny understood. "You're the scent! You're the sce--" Harry was suddenly cut off. You see, it's hard to talk when someone else's lips are on your own. And Ginny had grabbed Harry and kissed him so fiercely, he almost stumbled back. Quickly regaining his balance, he kissed her back.

When they both needed air, Harry broke the kiss. "You smell so good," Harry said, smiling. Ginny simply wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again.

"_Guess the flower hunt is over," _he thought happily. And Harry was quite pleased with his findings.

_**Fin**_

**_btw, this is unbeta-ed. feel free to review even if its to correct me or if you have any comments_**


End file.
